


The Rain

by quicksparrows



Series: For Emmy – Frederick x Rosella [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksparrows/pseuds/quicksparrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You could propose to me right now," she teases. The rain is picking up considerably, and she shifts her weight closer to him, well under the protection of the umbrella. "I'll pretend to be surprised."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Polishing off another draft from an old ficlet for Emmy. 
> 
> I don't have any continuity for whatever universe Rosella/Frederick is in, so I'm sure their characterizations vary from ficlet to ficlet, but it's fun. \o/

.

 

 

Plink, plink, plink.

Rosella turns her eyes up to the sky when the first raindrops hit her face. The sky is opening up, at first hardly enough to even wet her, but she reaches for her hood anyhow. What's that sound, though? Frederick murmurs something under his breath that she doesn't quite hear, but the rain plinks off his armor, over and over again. He doesn't look pleased.

"Are you going to rust?" she says, teasing.

"It would take a great torrent of rain to do that," he says, but he steps away from her to go to the tents. He takes his hand from the small of her back slowly, like he is sore to go, but go he does.

"Oh, stay out with me," she says. "It's not that bad!"

But off he goes, disappearing into the tent. Rosella sighs and shrugs a little deeper into her hood. She'll enjoy it if he won't, she decides. A love for rain is in her bones, bones that remember the desert sands of Plegia and the merciless heat. She can tip back her head and feel the raindrops on her face for hours without tiring, she's sure.

She shivers when a raindrop catches her eyelid.

And then Frederick is back, still in his plink-plink-plink armor, an umbrella in one hand. He stands close enough to shield her with it, too.

"Well, aren't you a gentleman," Rosella says.

"Did you expect any different?" Frederick says, but he is good-natured about it. He seems much happier these days, she's noted. There's an ease to his duties, a sweetness to the way he extends them to her –– there are many good reasons for that. His hand is gentle on her spine, where it slopes to the small of her back. She's small under her shapeless coat; she lacks his looming presence. 

Rosella leans against him, the coldness of his armor no bother to her. She snakes an arm around him and nestles herself right to his side. They aren't usually so publicly affectionate, she looks up at him to see his reaction; he is just staring straight ahead with the slightest pink tinge on his cheeks.

He is _so_ cute. So big, so _Freddy._

"We should get married in the rain," she sighs, dreamy-sweet. "Under a big white tent, just the sound of rainfall all around us..."

"I beg your pardon?" Frederick asks.

"You don't think it's nice?" she asks.

He pauses.

"We've never talked about marriage before." There's the mildest fluster to his voice, but he still carries himself sternly. "I had thought, perhaps, we would adjust to our courtship and our duties before making such a decision."

They may not have ever discussed it, but here he is, suggesting it is the natural conclusion of their courtship. Rosella lays her head against his breastplate, none too comfortable but all too pleased to be close. She likes the girth of his waist in her arm, his bigness, the firm way he has decided that there is duty, courtship and an eventual wedding. 

Frederick plans for the long-term.

"So we _are_ getting married," she says, only a little leading.

"That is the intended result of courtship," he says, a little smart. "I would like nothing more than to surprise you when the moment is right –– but it should be more romantic than some chance rain."

"You could propose to me right now," she teases. The rain is picking up considerably, and she shifts her weight closer to him, well under the protection of the umbrella. "I'll pretend to be surprised."

"My dear," he says, "I will leave you to fend for yourself in the rain if you insist on teasing me."

Rosella laughs and laughs.

"You wouldn't," she says. "You'll stay out here even if it pours, because you love me."

"I do love you," Frederick says. "But I shan't stand in the rain listening to you tease me."

"Alright, then," she says. She looks ahead of them, at the landscape, at the rain casting a misty grey fog over the valleys and trees. The spring air is sweet and promises life to come. 

When she glances up at Frederick again, he has the slightest little smile. She shifts in his arms. The rain keeps plink-plinking off his armor, and up close she can see the little droplets clinging to the surface. She can almost see her face reflected in them.

"You keep stepping back and forth," Frederick says, suddenly. "Whatever is the matter?"

Rosella laughs a little.

"My boots aren't very waterproof," she admits.

Frederick sighs, and he hands her the umbrella. She thinks for an instant that he is going to go get her new boots, but instead he stoops just a touch to scoop her up in his arms. She squeals but settles in his arms like a bride, giggling and kicking her feet out.

"See, this is romantic," she says.

The corner of his mouth curls up, and he gives her a look. _Enough with the teasing._

"If you don't, you're going to get tired of holding me like this," she teases. "I'm willing to hang out in your arms until you propose to me!"

"I could never tire," he says, and he plucks another squeal from her by kissing her right then, swift but sweet.


End file.
